Prince Jerk
by Iris Butterfly
Summary: <html><head></head>#Book 2# /Sequel to Approve or Cancel?/ Allie is jealous of Lenalee's closeness with Kanda, who is irked by Lavi's position as Allie's 'tea friend'. In turn, Lenalee is jealous of Allie's closeness with Lavi. #Discontinued#</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1:** Welcome to the second installment of 'Approve of Cancel?'. I know I have said that I would not be posting until I have a definite plot ready; but I tossed that idea out the window. Why? Simply because I like writing to the flow of the plot that comes to me. In other words, I do not like planning things for my stories because for one, this is not a report for school, and secondly, I feel that if I planned things my creativity is constricted. With that said, here's the first chapter of the second installment.

* * *

><p>I don't know if I should be amused or be angry by the fact that Kanda had actually planned this. By this, I meant me interchanging between being a guy and being a girl <span>every time I think about him.<span> For example, when I am… for lack of a better word, smitten by him, I change into a girl, and when I am angry with him, I change into a guy. Bloody seriously, it is annoying because I want to remain in my true gender once and for all.

Then again… is it weird that I am used to these changes?

* * *

><p>Allie pushed Kanda away with a scowl firmly placed on her expression. She was definitely not amused by how he managed to steal her kiss… her <span>first kiss<span>. If Kanda thought she would forget how he practically used her for his own selfish purpose (although she was unsure of what that purpose is), he got another thing coming.

Oh yeah, Allie would not forgive him not matter how many times he says, "I'm sorry" or gives her sweet smiles. Although she highly doubt Kanda would sweetly smile at her… that just does not seem like his character. Then again, if he did… she _might_ forgive him; keyword being – might.

"You jerk, don't think I've forgotten that you ditched me on our date with another girl," Allie glowered at him with a scowl, and her arms crossed to show that she was deeply displeased by his action.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her action before a frown made its way on his face. Her scowl looked akin to a pout, but he did not dare to voice it out loud considering how his fiancée looked like she might slap him.

"You said it was okay," he reminded with a slight twitch. Really, he did not understand what she was saying at all. As far as he remembered, Allie had given him permission to chat with Lenalee when they met her, and now she was against it?

Allie twitched at his response as a little voice inside her head uttered, 'Tch', typical guy response.' Outwardly, her glare sharpened to the point she would have nearly smirk when she noted Kanda's slight twitch if she was not angry with him. "Did it look like I was okay?" she all but retorted.

Kanda uncharacteristically let out a sigh and ran a hand through his long hair. He seriously did not know what to say and for the second time in an hour, he found himself saying, "I'm sorry."

Allie childishly let out a, "Humph!" and crossed her arms. She was not going to give in that quickly; after all, he ditched her (when she was the one who asked him out) and she felt like a fool afterwards.

"I bet Lavi wouldn't do something like this," she stated, looking back at the idol to gauge for his expression.

Kanda's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he narrowed his eyes at her. His mind was quickly trying to come up with an answer as to what did that idiotic rabbit have to do with this… situation. Whatever the case may be, he did not like it one bit.

"What did the Baka Usagi say?" he asked with a frown decisively planted on his expression. Although he would not admit it, Kanda was nervous about what Allie might say… his resounding heartbeat echoing in his ears was the proof of that.

Allie let out a smirk at his visage for a moment before she felt a bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Why am I feeling guilty about this?' she shouted in her mind as she sulked with a pout.

"Allie?" Kanda asked tentatively, uncertain if he wanted to know what she has to say.

"…He wanted to date me," Allie finally responded with a sigh.

Her eyes immediately widened when Kanda grabbed her by her shoulders, and shook her as he said, "No! I won't let you! You're mine."

Allie let out a wince when he finally released her. She was confused by his possessiveness but she quickly shook that thought off; after all, he was just using her, right? 'I mean, why would anyone go as far as to change someone's gender and then make that someone your fiancée? That is simply weird on so many levels, and I just don't get it!' her confusion echoed in her mind.

She pushed away her thoughts, and focused on the matter at hand. "And why not? Lavi's a nice person, and you can't tell me what to do," she retorted with a glare.

Kanda massaged his temple as if he was trying to ease an oncoming headache, and let out a long yet deep sigh as if he was exasperated by the whole matter. "Allie, trust me, okay?" he started in a calm yet controlled tone, almost as if he was trying his best not to be angry with her. "Besides, why would you want to date Lavi when you're engaged with me?" he continued in near desperate tone that she did not know he could do.

If Allie were not in this situation, she would have recorded it and sell it millions of his fans. She would have undoubtedly made billions from that tiny clip.

"The same reason why you ditched me for Lenalee," Allie responded as if that explained everything.

"Lenalee is my childhood friend, nothing more, nothing less," Kanda felt the need to explain himself even though he has no idea why she was being this stubborn. "I told you that when I introduced you to her."

Allie pursed her lips into a tight line as she stared at Kanda. She did not understand why he does not get the fact that he did something wrong. And sure as bloody hell, she was not going to budge from her position, and if he cannot comprehend his mistake, well then…

The two did not say anything for a couple of minutes until Allie exhaled deeply.

"And who told you that you can go converse with your childhood friend when you're on a date?" Allie felt compelled to inquire that since she knew that he would never understand why she was angry with him if she did not.

"You're the one who gave permission in the first place," Kanda reminded with a twitch, and added, "And you're the one who said it was okay."

"Well, it was not okay, okay!" she all but screamed in response.

Kanda ran a hand through his hand once again, and gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling at her. "How was I supposed to know that?" he replied in a controlled tone.

Allie scowled at him in retaliation and answered, "It's obvious. I'm going to go to Lavi's."

Kanda mentally counted to ten, even though he was positive that it would not work to soothe his anger towards a certain rabbit. He did not want to make Allie burst into tears for the second time in the same hour. "And why the hell are you going to the Baka Usagi? And how the hell do you have his address?" he questioned with a twitch. He was quite positive that Allie does not even know his address, and he's her fiancée. He was not jealous.

"Lavi is my tea friend," Allie replied with a grin. She was going to get her revenge on him for leaving her behind during their date. Besides, he did not even called her later that night to ensure that she got home safely, and she was going to make sure that he pays dearly for that as well.

"Since when did he become your 'tea friend'?" Kanda felt another headache throbbing in his mind. He did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Since we went out to have tea when you ditched me on our first date," Allie retorted with her arms crossed as she let out a smug smirk. "Now, can you please leave? I have to get ready," she added whilst she pushed him out of her bedroom.

And that was, by far, the longest conversation she has had with Kanda, and she did not enjoy it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>"Lavi~" Allie whined to her tea friend, who merely raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "Why haven't Kanda called me in the past three days?"<p>

Yes, it had been three days since her last conversation with Kanda, and she was more irked than usual that her fiancée has not contacted her at all. Thus, Lavi, her amazing tea friend, was made to sit and listen her complaints and whines.

The redhead idol inwardly sighed for the umpteenth time as he glanced over to his tea friend. He had no idea how he got promoted from being her classmate to tea friend status; but he was not going to complain since that position is better than Kanda's current wavering fiancée status. Furthermore, he could rub it in Kanda's face every single time they meet, so long as he could put up with Allie's constant complaints about Kanda.

He was in the midst of recording his new singles called '_In My Space_' when he received a call from Allie asking him to have afternoon tea with her during his break. Of course, he was not going to reject her offer since he found her company to be rather nice, and he likes hanging out with her. Thus, this brings to his current placement of sitting across from Allie, and listening to her complaints about his best friend. Again.

"Well, Allie dear, you did chew him out for ditching you," Lavi oh-so-helpfully reminded with a sweat drop and then took a long sip of his coffee. "Maybe he's somewhat weary to call you?"

"I only told him off because he did not follow the first date script," the chestnut haired girl pouted.

Lavi winced visibly when she mercilessly stabbed her cheesecake (he somehow the image that she was stabbing his best friend, and he has no idea why he imagined that either), and silently gulped when she unsheathed her fork before she stabbed at another location. "First date script?" he could not help but ask before he swallowed his nervousness with the bitterness of his coffee.

"Yes, I thought you would know, Lavi," Allie responded as she pointed her cake-covered fork towards his direction, and continued as if she was lecturing him, "After all, everyone generally follows this script in the same sequence. Of course, one or two things may change; but that is to be expected."

"Oh really? Mind telling me that then?" the redhead could not help but be interested in the conversation. He was amused by how Allie seemed to always have something interesting to talk about during their teatime, even though most of the conversations revolved around Kanda and their supposed date.

Allie paused momentarily to order another pot of strawberry milk ('Curse you, Tim, for making me addicted to this!' she silently screamed in her mind at her housemate), and quenched her thirst before she began with her explanation.

"Generally, it's like this… the guy arrives to pick up the girl for the date. The girl greets him at the door, and they make a light conversation. The girl introduces him to her parents or roommates before they leave for the date. They discuss about where they will go on the date, and then make a small talk about their interests and whatnot. After the date, the guy walks the girl to her door, and they exchange complimentary views of their evening. And if the guy is interested, he asks if he can ask her out again; then, they say 'goodnight', and thank each other for the evening. Whether they kissed or not… that's up to them and the guy returns home."

Lavi looked flabbergasted as he stared at his tea friend with eyes widen in surprised and shocked. His coffee was forgotten for the moment as he tried to digest what Allie had just said. It took him a couple of minutes to finally snap out of his stupor, and by then his plate of éclair was held hostage by Allie.

"Where did you get that kind of information?" he could not help but inquire. He then drowned his coffee in one gulp before he ordered another cup.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen at the first date?" Allie ignored the redhead's question and asked her own query with a frown on her expression.

Lavi blinked in response as his mind tried to form a decent answer to the hopeful looking girl sitting across from him. "In a sense, yes," he finally answered with a small sigh. He swirled the black liquid in his cup as he watched her finish her tenth cup of strawberry milk, and at last decided to voice his curiosity, "If you like him that much, Allie, why don't you ask him out again?"

"No way," she promptly answered as she shook her head. "I asked him out last time, and look where it has gotten me. Besides, if he likes me that much, it shouldn't be a problem for him to ask me out. And if he's sincere enough, I might accept his date proposal."

Silence blanketed around the two as Lavi resisted the urge to shake his head in half-amused and half-dismayed. If Allie was anything, she was stubborn. He figured that out after their second day as tea friends and when she relayed what has transpired between her and Kanda.

"Aw, come on Allie-chan," Lavi remarked with a soft chuckle as he plopped his elbow on the table, and watched the mentioned girl finished her fifteenth mitarashi dango stick. "Yuu already apologized to you, didn't he?"

Allie paused in the midst of her chewing and a thoughtful expression crossed her visage as if she was thinking back to the conversation. "Well yes, but he hasn't asked me out again to compensate," she commented with a slight shrug, and added, "That's why I'm going to make him work for it."

Lavi could not help but shuddered inwardly when he saw a darken look on the usually sweet-natured Allie. Just when he thought he had her all figured out based on the conversations they shared, she surprised him with this new personality. He mused at the fact that Kanda definitely has his work cut out for him, especially with the way Allie is playing hard to get.

"Ah yes, Allie-chan. Neah-san and Tyki-san mentioned that we are going to some beach in New Zealand for our calendar photo shoot," Lavi suddenly remembered about the event that Neah had mentioned to him before he left for his break. Judging by the surprised expression on Allie's face, he knew that it was the first time she has heard of the news. "Why not come with us? We can ask your uncle if you could do some shoots with us," he added with a sly grin.

"Lavi, what are you planning?" she asked with a suspicious glance towards the grinning redhead.

"Why, nothing at all~" he answered in a singsong tone. He then burst into a laughing fit that made Allie wished that she was anywhere but sitting across from him.

Once he recomposed himself for a moment, Lavi said, "I'll ask your uncle if you could come with us, and I'll call you later tonight if he agreed or not. I'll give you the details then if he said yes. Anyways, I should get going; my break is almost over," as he stood up from his seat. "Later, Allie-chan~"

Allie absentmindedly waved to her tea friend as she watched him made his way to the cashier to pay for their orders. She could not help but wonder and be wary of what he was planning because she knew that he's more cunning than he lets on.

"I'm surprise he always insisted to pay. What a nice guy," she murmured under her breath as a soft smile appeared on her visage while she waved to a waving Lavi again before he fully exited the café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** AU-setting, shoujo manga-like theme, and gender bending

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>Allie let out a scowl from her seat next to Kanda. No, she was not scowling at the fact that she had to sit next to her idolfiancée, far from it, actually. In fact, she was displeased by the mere fact that she was dragged for this expedition without her consent. In addition, she was not the only one who was going on this trip.

'Why must Lenalee-san be here too?' Allie whined in her mind as she eyed at the said female from the corner of her eyes. She politely smiled at her when their eyes met, and quickly averted her attention to the passing scenery outside the window.

"Moyashi," Kanda started as he eyed at his seatmate, silently wondering the cause of the scowl/pout on Allie's expression. He could not help but think if the chestnut haired girl did not like sitting with him.

"The name's Allie. A-L-L-I-E," the immediate retort came from the chestnut haired girl. "I don't get why you're nice to me, and yet is a bloody jerk towards Allen. Seriously, make up your mind because we are the same person."

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyed at the sharp remark, and a scowl was etched on his visage as he responded with, "Same could be said to you as well, _Moyashi-chan_. Stop acting like you're having a personality crisis every time you switch."

"_Excuse me?_ A personality crisis?" Allie sputtered in disbelief as she turned around to glare at Kanda, and added with her eyes narrowed, "It's a given fact that boys and girls act differently. Maybe you should have your brain checked, _girly man_."

"I don't want to be told from someone who always runs to another man to have stinkin' tea," the idol retaliated with his chin resting on his palm, and his left fingers drumming rhythmically on the arm rest. He could not help but be amused at their heated discussion (not an argument, mind you). Of course, he was not going to admit to Allie that he rather enjoyed it; lest she decided to give him a silent treatment.

Allie stared at her idol for a couple of moments while her brain tried to process and comprehend the last statement. No matter how many times she tried to compute it, the answer always led to, "Are you, perhaps, jealous, Kanda?"

"Jealous? Me?" Kanda replied incredulously with his eyes narrowed, and a scoff escaping from his mouth. "Why would I be jealous of Baka Usagi's tea friend position?"

"The same reason why you kept mentioning it," that was Allie's witty remark as she let out a triumphant smirk. "Besides," she added with a giggle, "As weird as this sounds, I find it strangely cute that you're jealous."

If Kanda had been drinking something at that moment, he would have sprayed the seat before him. He had not expected Allie to say such things, and thus, it was a surprise for him. "You don't call guys 'cute'," he pointed out as he turned away from her peering gaze to hide his slight blush.

"Aw, come on," Allie started as she poked his left cheek and grinned further when Kanda retaliated with a scowl. "You know you are. That's why you have so many fans."

Kanda let out a dignified scoff in response as he shifted his gaze back to her, and asked with an eyebrow raised, "Don't tell me you're jealous of my fans."

Allie, who has been drinking her Earl Grey tea, choked on her drink and let out a series of coughs. When she finally regained her breath, she sent a glare at Kanda for causing that near-death experience; after all, it was _not_ in her itinerary to die by choking on her tea.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked with a glare.

"Of course not," he answered smoothly as he watched her regain her breath. "Why would I want to do that when I'm trying to marry you?"

For reasons unknown to Allie, she was once again left flabbergasted by his response. "Speaking of which, why did do you this?" her question was referring to her gender change, and the whole engagement/marriage thing.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Kanda responded with a small frown gracing on his expression. "Didn't you tell me a decade ago that you would marry me? After all, you're the one who proposed to me."

Silence ensued around the two as Allie blinked in startle at the answer she received. She stared at him for a few seconds as she tried to recall when she had asked him _that_. As far as she remembered… well, the thing is, she could not remember when she had said such a thing.

Finally, the chestnut haired girl asked, "Oh my gosh, that was you?" as she disbelievingly stared at her idol and exclaimed, "I thought you were a girl!"

Kanda twitched in reply as he resisted the urge to cover his face, and murmured, "Clearly, I am a guy; unless you want to check to make sure. How could you have mistaken me for a girl?"

"No! I don't need to be scarred, thank you very much!" she immediately responded with a red face, and added, "That's because you look like a girl what with long hair and girly face that I mistook you for one."

"I don't want to be told from someone who changes gender based on their emotions," he retorted and let out a smirk when Allie's smirk disappeared after hearing his statement.

"Well, you're the one who did this to me, you jerk. Why in the world did you even do something like this in the first place?" the chestnut haired girl retaliated. Her embarrassed expression quickly transformed into an impatient one.

"That's because there is no way I'm going to be the girl in this marriage," Kanda replied with a bigger smirk, if that was possible, at Allie's twitching expression. "Which is why you're going to be one, and what better way to actually be one than to be cross-dressing?"

"Your logic doesn't make sense," Allie bluntly responded with a scowl as she resisted the great urge to smack her idol upside in the head.

Really, she does not remember proposing to Kanda when she was young, and what seriously baffles her was how he managed to track her down and managed to make her drink this cursed potion to change her gender. All of this was just to fulfill that proposal she uttered when she was but a child.

All she could think at that moment was, 'What a strange stalker guy.'

"Ne, ne, Yuu-chan, Allie-chan, what are you two talking about?" Lavi bounced in and shattered the weird atmosphere between the two.

At that moment, Allie remembered that she was not alone with Kanda, which she was grateful for because she was unsure if she could handle any more of that tense atmosphere. Aside from Lavi and Lenalee, her uncle Neah, Tyki, and Devit were also present on board; and of course, Kanda and herself.

"None of business, Baka Usagi," Kanda immediately retorted with a death glare, and added, "And don't call me by my first name!"

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Allie-chan here called you by your first name," Lavi teased with a wide grin.

"Prepare to die, Baka Usagi!" that was all the warning the redheaded idol received before Kanda began to chase him with a kendo stick. The airport security did not allow weapons onboard, and the samurai sword, much to Kanda's chagrin, was considered as one. Thus, Kanda brought a kendo stick instead; however, Allie was unsure how he managed to sneak that in because she was positive that the airport security would not allow that onboard either.

"I guess some things are better left unknown…" she muttered under her breath as she watched the cat and mouse chase.

"Oi, Allie-chan, we're planning to play poker to pass time. Do you want to join us?" Neah called out to his favorite (and only) niece from his first class seat.

A maniacal grin made its way onto the said girl's face as she let out a low yet dark chuckle, and stood up from her business class seat. 'Prepare to lose everything, Uncle Neah,' she thought with an inner crackle, and took a seat around a table placed in the middle of the cabin.

"Ooh! I want to play too," Lavi butted in as he ducked a swinging kendo stick, and took a seat next to Tyki.

"Are you going to join, Kanda-kun?" Neah asked with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk etching on the corner of his mouth. "Allie-chan is playing with us."

Kanda merely clicked his tongue in response. How dare they use Allie as a bait? Nevertheless, he took a seat next to his fiancée; after all, a harmless game of poker is better than being bored for the remaining seven hours.

"You really shouldn't have invited me to play, Uncle Neah," Allie stated sweetly with a dark smile as she began shuffling a deck of cards.

That was all the warning the unsuspecting seven poker players received as she dealt the cards. She nearly let out a series of giggles when she thought about how much money she would be able to win from these people.


End file.
